Bulwark
Description Bulwark is a large 17 year old man with tanned skin and black stubbly hair which merges with his beard. He has large muscles and often wears dark clothes which show them off, often to intimidate anyone who might mean harm. The most noticable feature of Bulwark are unusually large bones in his forearms (radius and ulna) which he uses as the primary catalyst for his powers (however, he is able to use his entire body for this.) Bulwark is very defensive when talking to people and tends to keep conversations short when possible. It's near impossible for him to accidentally say something that he wasn't meant to due to the amount of thought he puts into everything he does to prevent it. More often that not this results in a case off minor anxiety when he does things he isn't used to. Despite all of this, he has a sort of jock vibe to him when he speaks and enjoys socialising in small groups (around 2-6 people max) frequently. - Backstory Bulwark is one of the few people to apply to the New Ireland specialist detention centre willingly after learning that his powers are very defensive. He used to study for AP exams in physical education in a local high school similarly to most others around his age. One night, while spending time with friends in town, the area they were in was suddenly attacked by The enhanced (a creation of Mytherica's design). Despite enduring many seemingly fatal attacks, Bulwark was for the most part unharmed through the unconscious use of his newfound power. He is often hired by people of high status for the safety that he is able to promise them, or at least the feeling of safety which comes with it. Bulwark also keeps his first name secret, to help keep those he holds dear protected when he isn't there. - Relations Friends * Quiver Family * - Romantic Interests * - Acquaintances * - Enemies * - - Abilities Shield Manipulation - Bulwark can create, use, shape and manipulate shields through the power of his own body. The most effective shields he creates are the ones from his forearms, and there is currently a 3-metre limit on how large the shields he creates can be, however they are stronger the more compact they are. Absolute Defense - Bulwark is able to enter a state where he possesses a defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving him protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude, and/or directions. Abjuration (Protection) - Bulwark is able to infuse his shields with various effects (such as sending off a wave of force when hit, or creating a wall of wind that effortlessly blows away projectiles from a larger radius). Shield Construction - Bulwark can make impromtu shields from the ground and many other surfaces. However he must be nearby for these to be effective (for example, causing a wall of concrete to rise from the pavement as a shield for bystanders that will crumble if he is more than at most a few blocks away). Shield Proficiency - Who would've thought. Bulwark is able to demonstrate tactical aptitude with the way of the shield, he is able to wield a shield with great proficiency in power, defense, and endurance.